


I Took A Chance

by helens78



Series: Inauspicious Beginnings [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Courtship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If things had gone slightly differently in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/151291">Even Still</a>, it would be quite the tale to tell one's grandkids (or... grandwolfpups).  Fraser tells the story this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Took A Chance

"Well, your grandfather and I were climbing out of a dumpster--yes, one of those horrible-smelling things--and he performed a small matter of human-esque grooming--well, he didn't have to use his mouth to do that, so I suppose the taste wasn't relevant."

"Oh, it was relevant," Ray calls out over his shoulder. "Believe you me, it was relevant."

"Because after he groomed the receipt off my elbow, I finally decided that enough was enough, and kissed him." Fraser pauses. "No, I didn't sniff anything. Though your grandfather was, in fact, quite nice-smelling at the time."

"Like you could smell anything other than cabbage and Cheez Whiz."

Fraser pauses and looks over at Ray. "You'd taken your suit to the dry cleaner on Thirty-Fourth Street," he says softly, "only a few days before. And you shaved that day with Colgate shaving cream, and followed it with Aqua Velva aftershave."

Ray looks at him. "Okay," he says softly, "I'm up to my elbows in spaghetti sauce, so I smell a little better this time, but you really need to get over here and kiss me now."

"With pleasure," Fraser says, and he gives Laurent a soft pat on the head before joining Ray in front of the stove, kissing Ray until the sauce starts to bubble.


End file.
